fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Imperial Revolutionary General Neo Sailor Moon Solar Grand Millennium DxD Extraterrestrial, Cybernetic
Kingdom Imperial Revolutionary General Neo Sailor Moon Solar Grand Millennium DxD Extraterrestrial, Cybernetic & Supernatural Genesis Storm: The Legend of The Greatest Heroines in Existence, Rise of The New Grand Silver Millennium for All Galaxies is a fan fictional story. This is deconstruction & reconstruction of The Sailor Moon anime. The Sun Soldiers & The Neo Soldiers are the rulers of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom before The Fall. Serena was The Queen of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom before The War against The Dark Kingdom. The Sailor Team lives in Washington D.C. The canon Sailor Scouts are nobles of their planets, they became The Dark Scouts and the cause of The Fall of The Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. The Sun Soldiers & The Neo Soldiers died in the war, but they were reborn into the 21st century . Symbiosis The most powerful kingdom in all galaxies has fallen in a war against an great evil. The rulers have been reborn into a new time where humanity understands and accepts the supernatural. They must defend this peace while finding a way to return to their rightful place among the stars and creating a new kingdom that values the ideals of Truth, Freedom, Equality, Equity & Justice. Sailor Team Original Members Sun Soldiers *''Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon'' *''Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun'' *''Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar'' *''Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol'' *''Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris'' Neo Soldiers *''Brandy Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Wiona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Dacry Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon'' New Members *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Rachel Astarias / Neo Sailor Hyperion'' *''Malitia Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Lilith'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Obzyuth'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula'' *''Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Victoria Briefs / Neo Sailor Vegeta'' Allies Extras Alternate Version Kingdom Imperial Revolutionary Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Solar Extraterrestrial, Cybernetic, Spiritual & Supernatural DxD Online Trinity Storm: Awakening of The True Successors & Rise of The New Millennium For All Realms In Existence Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:NCIS Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Series Fan Fictions